ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hundred
Plot The episode starts at a Galvan meeting discussing the mysterious device known as the Blank-Matrix. They go over problems such as how it should be used and who should use it. The group bicker, saying various reasons as to why each of them should/shouldn't use it. Eventually one Galvan, Kathuz, stops the bickering and suggests that tests should be conducted. "Well, who should we test?" questions one of them. The scene then transfers to a week later at a stage and a large group of people. Within that group stand two Illumina; Stella and Luna. the title sequence. Kathuz walks onto the stage, introducing herself and beginning to explain the premise of why everyone is there. She lists off the various alien races that are in the crowd, including the Illumina duo. She then mentions a device that would "change the course of the universe forever depending on it's new user". The crowd gets riled up but is then settled down. Luna gets stars in her eyes but is gently elbowed by Stella to settle down as well. Kathuz lists of the four trials that will be conducted; diplomacy, heroics, combat, and technological intelligence. These trials will be conducted over the course of the week due to the amount of people who have been chosen to take part. Stella thinks about what the device might be. A planet maker? A star maker? Something related to astrophysics? She fears what might happen if the device gets into the wrong hands. She cannot fail. She must adapt to overcome these trials or else the whole universe is at risk. "Pfft, we all know who is gonna wield that thing." Luna began. "It's obvious!" Stella looked over to her and also began to speak. "The person with the highest score, right?" "Noooo! Me!" Luna let out a laugh. Stella shook her head. "I understand that you are spoiled but you must know that-" "I am NOT spoiled!" "-That you must let others have the chance. This is once in a lifetime and I assume a heavy responsibility." "Whatever." After that brief discussion, Kathuz finishes off the opening ceremony by wishing everyone luck. "These trials will be vigorous," she says. "But I'm sure that you will make it! Be prepared, and I will see you soon." With that, Kathuz exits the stage and every disperses to their respective dorms on the planet where the Trials take place. Of course, being the same species as each other, Stella and Luna share the same room. They discuss the situation at hand. Luna boasts on and on how she will be the one who would wield the device. Stella disagrees politely and reminds her that they don't know what it even does. The two argue and, once finished, remained silent the rest of the night. Cue the next day. Stella and Luna are brought to the Heroics Trial. This Trial is a written test on etiquette when it comes to, well, being a hero. Every questions is free response, requiring at least two paragraphs. The scene proceeds to a montage of various aliens in the room tapping pencils, scratching heads, or maybe asleep. Luna was furiously writing answer after answer while Stella took her time thinking her answers through. Of course, due to her rush, Luna was the first one done. She pulled a mean face to Stella, who didn't pay attention to her. She was more focused on her writing. With her focus and time spent, Stella was the last one done. She didn't want to make any mistake. The next day and Trial proceeded. This time the Trial was for diplomacy. Everyone was put into pairs, each with a Galvan evaluator. Stella was paired with a Appoplexian. Stella kept her cool as the more aggressive party lashed out at her as she proposed many things related to maintaining relations and peace. Halfway through the Trial, Stella proposed a compromise allowing benefit from both parties. This left her opposing partner in long thought. She continued to add onto the compromise, promoting benefit for the other side all the while keeping the main benefit to her side. The result was an agreement. Everything the Galvan heard was written down and scored. Then came the next alien Stella was paired up with; a Necrofriggian. The same process was repeated over and over until everyone had a chance with each other. This took up the whole day. Luna, when she took her time, was screaming. She demanded things from the other party and paid no attention the how the other side benefits. Stella looked over to Luna and frowned. That is not how diplomacy works. Day three was intermission for Stella and Luna. Stella was reading some books and Luna was busy boasting about how good she is doing so far. Stella shook her head and said, "Not everything has to go your way... If it doesn't you have to accept it." Cue the animated angry vein thing on Luna's head. "You know what, Stellustrious?" snapped Luna. "What if it doesn't go your way either? You always say you don't like failure. How will failing this effect you? Do you accept it as you say? Well?!" Stella went silent, closed her book, placed it on the table, and left the room. "Not today..." she mumbled. Luna stared at the door and shrugged. Outside of the room we see Stella breathing deeply. She need to calm down. The next day and the next trial. Technological Smarts. This was another written test; multiple choice. Luna began to furiously circle in answers while Stella, being Stella, took her time. It was hard for her to focus this time due to what has been said yesterday. This affects her performance, causing her to select some answers without thinking. Again, Luna was the first one done and Stella was the last. The final day comes and it is the Combat Trial. Each combatant is given a solid stick with a handle and that is the only thing they will be using to fight. No powers or abilities. Usage of those leads to disqualification. Cue the montage! It was a tournament styled lineup. Winner goes against winner. Stella took form of the fencing style most of her fights while Luna was full on brute. Then came the penultimate match. Stella versus Luna. "Oh I am so going to DESTROY YOU," exclaimed the latter. The former shook her head. "This is still only a trial." "Doesn't matter!" The bell rings and Luna charges straight for Stella. The latter stood her ground and, when the other came close, dodged. The stick weapons clashed again and again. Up, down, left, right... Stella remained calm yet her body was shaking with Illumina adrenaline. Luna was filled with excitement and rage. This was the best idea ever to put her against her rival. Stella used this to her advantage. However, she was not invincible. He got hit across the chest and fell to the ground. Luna went for the abdomen but Stella rolled out of the way and got up. "You can't keep dodging forever!" cried Luna. "You're right," said Stella. "I can't. So. I allow you to come at me for real this one time. Get what you want." Luna laughed. "Surrendering, are you? Well you don't have to! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU RIGHT NOW!" Luna charged faster and faster, Stellas arms right open until... The last moment, Stella side-stepped and swung her stick onto Luna's back. She fell to the ground, her stick dropping out of her hand and going a few feet away. Stella came close, but not too close, to look Luna in the eyes. Desperate, Luna used her telekinesis to regain her weapon- The buzzer rang. "No abilities!" exclaimed the announcer, pointing at Luna. "B-but but but but but-" Luna was crying out for another try. "You can't change the rules," Stella interrupted. The announcer rang the bell two times, exclaiming that Stella was the winner of the match. Luna growled and stomped off, exiting the arena. The last match wasn't shown. It was the end of the week and the closing ceremony. Kathuz returned to the stage ready to announce the winner. "You have all done an amazing job," she began, motioning her hands to everyone. "Your intelligence, your etiquette, and your physical performance. Some better than others. But now is the time to call out to the One. Your strategy, your intuition, and your bravery has earned your way to your score..." Kathuz continued on and on praising the unknown winner. "GET ON WITH IT!" exclaimed an audience member. Kathuz, with the initiative to announce the winner... "With a passing score, and highest score, of ninety-one percent..." The crowd crossed their fingers. "Representing the resident species of Illumus..." Almost the entire audience lost their excitement. "She who has shown all qualities of wielding the device..." Luna crossed her fingers tightly... "Please congratulate..." Silence filled the crowd. "Stella of the Illumina species!" "WHAT?!" Luna was in disbelief. "This is rigged! This has to be rigged! There is NO WAY Stella won!" Kathuz loaded up a screen showing the scored Stella has for each trial. Two trials, heroics and diplomacy, were 100. The combat trial was 90. Then the technological intelligence trial was 74. All totals up to an average of 91%. Stella made her way up to the stage, almost in tears. She made it. She actually made it. Even with Luna attacking her like a predator, Stella overcame it all. Once on the stage, she bent down and shook hands with Kathuz... With her finger. Those Galvan hands are small. "Now, I have kept the important information about the device in secret for long enough." said Kathuz. "But now, it's time to reveal it. Stella, would you mind looking at your wrist?" She does so, pulling up her sleeve to reveal a strange watch/bracelet thing... Stella steps back, wondering how it got there. "That, is the Blank-Matrix; it changes and configures the user's DNA, transforming the user's body into a different species. Since you, Stella, have achieved the greatest and represent your species, the Blank-Matrix will be known as... The Illumimatrix. Or Illumitrix, for short." Kathuz explained to Stella how to use the device... Twist the dial to select an alien species and, once the dial is pushed up after selection, slam the dial down. This is what Stella does and, after a brief transformation sequence, becomes... A Splixson. The crowd Ooohs and Aaahs. Splixson Stella feels her new form out and, seemingly naturally, created a clone of herself. "Well hot dog!" one of the two says. "You are free to name your forms, if you would like," says Kathuz. The two do so just to be safe, naming the form "Double-Up". Kathuz then instructs her to unsummon the clone and press the symbol on her head. Also seemingly naturally, the clone returns to be a part of Double-Up and the original presses the symbol, transforming back into Stella. The crowd cheers for Stella, but only one is not satisfied... The camera zooms out to reveal her... Luna. "Illumitrix, huh...? I swear, it will be mine one day..." Credits Noteworthy Events Major Events *Stella makes her debut. *Luna makes her first debut. *The Trials begin. *Stella passes the Trials and gains the Illumitrix. *Double-Up is introduced and named. Minor Events *Stella goes against Luna in the Combat Trial. Characters *Stella *Kathuz Villains *Luna Aliens Used *Double-Up Allusions * Feel free to point any out in the comments. Trivia *Facts to come! Eventually... Category:Episodes